Shot of Acid
by Requiem of Silence
Summary: A bunch of Fullmetal Alchemist drabbles with various pairings and themes. Hopefully, I will be able to get every couple under the sun. Anything goes FMA pairing fest. SPOILER WARNING
1. Hydrogen 01

**Shot of Acid**

A Fullmetal Alchemist Drabble collection

**Chapter 1: **Hydrogen

Author's Note: Since everyone's got at least one on their site, I decided to try my hand at these 'drabbles.' Kurama-sweethart (Moe), Hitsuji no Edo and a bunch of other authors who you can find in my favorites are my source of inspiration. Thanks so much for helping me out with everything Moe! She helped me a looot with getting the ideas together. Stealing the kurama-sweethart format, three drabs a page.

* * *

**Binoculars  
Words: 173**

He brought the lens closer to his eye. True, he only had one to look with, but that was all right. This was his favorite subject to stare at.

Let those deluded people watch their birds, their stars, their operas. Allow them to continue regarding the flowers and butterflies with awe. Roy had found a piece of art so beautiful and elegant, compared to the roses and robins he made them bland and dry. His exuberant spirit left the heavenly bodies to shine only for this one soul. His life, filled with more drama and romanticism than could ever be held in any Shakespearian tragedy. Roy watched. Knowing well the complications there could be to entangle his carefully woven ruse by devouring the child.

Sliding his all-seeing glass into the drawer after watching his target turn into the gate, blond hair streaming behind, he brought up a sour look and steepled his fingers.

"Hello, Brigadier," his object of unrequited love said, his drenched red coat disappearing behind the closing door.

"Good afternoon, Alphonse."

* * *

**Gimmick  
Words:** **228**

"There needs to be something . . . more," Mustang remarked, looking non-plussed at the entertainers he had highered for his party.

Edward heated up considerably. "WHAT! We did _everything_ you asked us to do! Down to the ugly . . . glitter costumes!"

Indeed, the trio was quite a sight to behold. Edward in a gold suit that looked as if Roy had time-travelled to Elvis' glory days, Hawkeye in a very revealing, almost slutty, silver dress, Roy himself in tight fitting leather with thin, sparkling chains decorating it. Only God knew what sort of black mail the Colonel had used to get the two into these get-ups.

Hawkeye was trying to remain as cool as possible, but she could already hear the murmuring crowd. If Fullmetal didn't get a chance to kill Roy, she would. There was enough clothing on her to hide a gun.

"Yes. Something outstanding. Something clever," he murmured. He dragged Edward nearer to Riza, switching places with the boy. "So, you know everything that you'll be doing tonight?"

They nodded.

"Good. This we add at the end of the show," he said, and pushed Edward forward. Because of the stilts he stood on to appear taller, he quickly lost his balance and fell on top of Riza. Their lips locked.

"I don't think Ed will have a problem repeating that," Havoc mumbled.

* * *

**Thunderstorm  
Words:** **249  
**  
Lust sat beside the hollow armor, a bit surprised at its animated appearance. It was like seeing the soul, not the scrap. It entranced her, this mysterious definition of humanity. Even with no body, without a heart and flesh, it was an unspoken thing, this was still a human being. She stroked him once, affectionately. They captured the Fullmetal's little brother. This should give him incentive. What was it like, to be loved so much?

The resounding clash of thunder 'awakened' the armor boy. "Ho - Homunculus!" he cried, trying to squirm away. Her nails slashed through his arm and ground into the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." She _was_ sorry. There was nothing that stood in the way of her goal. But he was almost like her.

"What . . . what are you thinking?" the metallic voice echoed through the dark room.

The homunculus rested her head against the wall. "I am thinking, what is it to be human? Even you, who has only a soul, can be accepted as a human being but I - " she touched the Ouroborous seal on her chest.

If it was possible, the armor looked almost sad. He seemed to pity her. "I believe that humans can't be defined . . . they just are."

"Then there is only one hope for me," Lust said.

"Is that why you want to take the Philosopher's Stone?" Al stared up at her, his eyes seemed to widen.

"Yes."

**- Hydrogen End - **

**End Notes:** Special, special thanks to kurama-sweethart, my favorite writer in the whole wide world! n.n

Anyways:cough: I apologize for the very, very bad endings to the last two because it was one in the freaking morning for the second and I just couldn't think of a right way to stick Al and Lust together in a drabble in the third. I _will_, though. Count on it. AlxLust has just got me all giddy for some sweet armor loving. XD

Review please!

And don't forget to read kurama-sweethart's drabbles 'Tiny Miniskirts' and Hitsuji no Edo's one-shots in '45 Roy x Edward Themes.'

Don't forget to review theirs too!


	2. Negative Element 01

**Shot of Acid**

**Chapter 2: **Negative Element - Substance I

Disclaimer: Hagaren is not owned by me. Hiromu Arakawa, Bones, Square-Enix and such important and blessed people have the proper documents to prove ownership. Unlike I. Don't think me under the delusion I own something as great as Fullmetal Alchemist.

Author's Note: Nothing of importance.

* * *

**Incompatible  
Words: 176**

Love? The notion was unacceptable. And yet, as he forced himself on the man, it occured him that he did care for him.

The struggling hands, trying to push him away. They felt so weak. Maybe because his body crushed the others onto the wall. His animalistic outburst incensed by one moment. He had pounced. And now he pleasured himself the colonel's body. But this hunger came with an amount of grief. He didn't think that Mustang would scream so loudly. Scream like he was being eaten alive by the fire that could have saved him. Could have. If his glove was on at the time. He couldn't stand all the muffled cries, so he beat the colonel. Hit him over and over on his bare chest and bruised his face.

Mustang didn't want _this_. No, he wanted someone else. Archer didn't care. Just this one time, they could be one. Two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle forced together by irritation, anger, desperation, and never meant to make each other whole.

* * *

**Meaningful**

**Words: 163**

I'm going to take away everything that's his. I'll take his limbs, I'll take his life, his mother. Everything he owns will be mine. Because he doesn't deserve them. He doesn't deserve to be loved when I haven't been. I'll take that precious brother from him too. I'll bring him under my wing now that _he_ is nothing but a distant memory.

_But the brother loves him._

And I'll make him love me. More than _him_. Because that guy isn't worthy enough to have a brother like Alphonse. Who loves him more than anything. Even after everything that happened,

_Why do you love him when_ he _did that to you?_

"What's your purpose?" that old woman would ask, her fingers flexing. "Why do you need to become him?"

_You'll never get anything, brat. Because homunculi can never own anything_.

I'm going to show them all. This is my goal.

* * *

**Despondence  
Words: 225**

Lust was beginning to wonder. Was it really all that important to be human? She crossed her legs and looked down into the city full of people. Knowing what she saw. Fools. A great circus, permanent and the steady rhythm of life never changing. Pulsing with the same tune, regardless if it were a funeral or festival. Did she think that she could live enlightened by what she saw as an outcast? What did she believe?

_I tire of this._

A ruffling of clothing alerted the prescence of another. "Sloth," she acknowledged.

The brunette looked over her shoulder. Not speaking directly to her, the other sin said, "What are you doing without Gluttony?"

"He's with Envy," she answered. "Because Dante has need of those two."

There was silence as the two women stared out. There was a dark cloud of soldiers gathering.

"We're close, aren't we?" the younger of the two asked.

"Does it matter?" Lust murmured.

Sloth sat beside her and stroked her hair affectionately. "Are you having second thoughts?" She smiled,expressing no emotion. Just the corners of the mouth turning upwards. "What are you going to live for if not to be human?"

"There is more in this life than hope for humanity," she responded.

"Perhaps, but in humanity there are an infinite more possiblities than this cold malaise."

**- Negative Element - Substance I End - **

**End Notes: **Well, I felt the absurd need to update my drabbles. Maybe because it was the easiestto update. XP Besides that, very soon I will churn out _Deeds, Not Years_. Be prepared for that! I really think it'll be good.

Malaise. Oooh. I love that word. French sends tingles down my spine. Silhouette and the like, ya know?

Read and review, my dears. :wink:


	3. Compounds 01

**Shot of Acid**

**Chapter 3:** Compounds 01

Disclaimer and warnings elsewhere.

Author's Note: Enjoy, me dears! Havoc and Scar loving, you've been warned.

* * *

**Chainsmoking  
Words: 231**

Edward inhaled. He coughed. His throat burned and lungs felt as if it housed a kerosene lamp. Then he started coughing harder. Mustang looked on with an amused smirk, as did Havoc. Hughes was a little tipsy and didn't notice much of the game they were playing, as he had declined and went to start singing offtune to songs played from a new jukebox. Maes would be surprised the next morning to find that he had no more change in his wallet.

"Ugh, no thanks" Edward hacked. The cigarette was plucked from his fingers by Havoc.

"You're a wuss, is all," the lieutenant said, replacing the smoke in his mouth.

The blond wheezed a few more times. "No, it's just that _you're_ stupid. How can you stand that stuff?"

Jean shrugged and passed it over to Mustang, who inhaled generously. The lieutenant had decided on a little game to help pass the time in the bar, before they were all shipped off to the Drachma war. _'We'll chain smoke a pack,'_ he had said. _'Pass it around, cause you may never have another chance.'_

"That tastes and smells disgusting. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Ed muttered, his voice muffled under his glove.

Havoc popped out a new cigarette. "Well, you're short and have a temper, I don't get tired of you."

**

* * *

Sounds  
Words: 345 **

He shivered in his bed, wide awake. It wasn't the cold, although the night was cooler than her brighter counterpart. The gunfire wasn't what kept him up in his cot, wrapped in a caccoon of rough army blanket. The loud bangs and screams and clashing bayonnets and the splashes was the cause of his insomnia and shudders. He heard them all. Especially the most undetectable sound, if it, indeed, could be heard. Death. At any moment there would be a silence so long, so detached, and this was when Death was the loudest. In the quiet afterwards. And that's when they would leave, because the bodies bred sickness.

_'I can't take this.'_

Standing, he staggered to the flap that served as his door, not caring that he looked haggard and quite dead himself. Everyone there did, more or less. He opened it and lurched forward. He felt too late the hand pressed against his chest and he was shoved back, landing hard on his backside. "Hey there, Flame," a giddy voice said. "Where're you off to on break time?"

The lesser ranking officer mustered a cold glare at the Crimson Alchemist.

"Oh, I see," Kimbley sneered. "Want to get some fuck from the Colonel, eh? Well, I'll be your escort for the evening instead." A manic grin was on his face as he pounced and tore off Roy's uniform with enthusiasm so like the alchemist.

Mustang never spoke of that evening, although it was a known and easily found skeleton in the military's vast Grein was promoted to General and they no longer communicated. The burns were noticed and he said it was an old war wound and they'd nod sympathetically. Almost as if Kimbley had never happened.

He suffered cold detachment as he lay down at night when his mind, far away from there, to that time when the scars had been fresh burns and his mouth felt hot with blood and saliva.

_'But it doesn't matter anymore.'

* * *

_

**Manly  
Words: 295**

"Niisan! Niisan!" a young Ishbalan boy ran up to a much taller, older man. "Look Niisan!" He held up a bouquet of violet flowers, their radiance in the sunlight unmatched by the blankness of the desert.

The other smiled and took the flowers with long, tan fingers. "You know, you should be doing other things than picking flowers," he said, his voice forcibly gentle and slow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, large eyes observing his brother, admiring all of his redeeming qualities and ready to listen to whatever he said.

"Well," his older brother hesitated, "picking flowers is not what a man would do." The sentence hung in the air and the little boy's face trembled. It went through stages of surprise, then understanding, hurt, and finally anger. He snatched the purple blossomsand threw them on the floor, face twisted with anger as he stomped and the plants as his brother watched with a look of regret.

He had run off after trampling them and hadn't returned home until evening. The house was lit with only one light, his hated brother reading through some tome or other and he resented the older one for having such great intelligence. Trudging into his room, he stopped and looked at his bedside table. A bloom of multicolored petals were partly silver in the moonlight.

If Scar had any fonder memory than this, it was when he and his brother had made it a habit of going into the fields, taking as many of the just blooming flowers and then sitting down at home, cozy against each other as his brother told him a story about their latest grab.

And back then, it didn't matter if that's what men did, because it was good.

**- Compounds 01 End -**

End Notes: You may or may not know this, but I don't know what chainsmoking (or chain smoking) means, if it's a word at all. Forgive my ignorance.That's my favorite drabble I've ever written. It's so evilly witty. Havochas always been the personI think could say thingshe doesn't mean to say that are hilariously unintended._:Gasp: _I put Older brother x Scar! Whatcha gonna do? Review! Tell me how much ya hate it. I'd love to know.

Shameless plug for kurama-sweethart's new fic 'Rebirth', with already three chapters! And another for our co-write fic, 'The Gatekeeper', with only a prologue, but it's getting there!

Read, review, and so forth! I know, the drabbles aren't that great this time. I was sort of pressed for good last lines.


	4. Reaction 01

**Shot of Acid**

**Chapter 4: Reaction 01**

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been completely out of it for the past months so I haven't had any fanfic writing bug come up and bite me in the ass as of late, although I wish it would instead of running around with its head cut off.

* * *

**In The Line of Fire**

**Words: 187 **

He didn't mean for it all to happen.

In fact, he didn't even know it had happened, until he heard screaming.

Which wasn't until a few seconds later.

So it couldn't have been his fault. Right? Because it was his job, and this was a casualty. How could he have known the assassination would have gone so wrong? Why hadn't he been told? It was a tragedy, surely. But he wasn't to blame.The victim could have woken up and been begging, pleading for help.

He remembered thinking, _'It's just what you deserve, you dirty bastard.' _

And if he'd known that Fullmetal had been there, he'd never have drenched the place with gasoline and shoved dynamite in every corner of the house.

He didn't even know the the boy was a hostage. No one told him that.

What he was told was that Edward died before the fire got him completely.

Roy tried to tell himself that he couldn't have helped it, but he knew.

The curse of flame is that it burns what's closest.

* * *

**There Could be Hughes**

**Words: 172 **

"Damn it!" A gloved hand slammed into the opposite wall. "You'd think that with all the freakin' technology they have they'd be able to have some pulleys make a stupid box move up and down!"

"Oh, it _was_ moving up and down. Right until it got stuck between floors."

TheState Alchemist shot a killing look at the smoker. "And what the hell are _you_ doing on the elevator!" he demanded of the third occupant.

"I am here to take revenge on the alchemists who use their science as a mockery to my god," the Ishbalan dead-panned. "Same as always."

"And I assume you're doing the polite thing by not breaking in?"

"No, it's just easier than wreaking havoc on military grounds."

"No pun intended."

"Yes, no pun intended."

A long silence punctured the space.

"This sucks."

"It could be worse."

"What could be worse than having a killer, a sarcastic bastard and a chimney stackstuck in the same elevator!"

"There could be Hughes."

* * *

**High Five  
**  
**Words: 199**

It was Recreation Day. At least, it was according to Mustang. That meant that the military got one day off.

How they got days off for doing nothing all other times of the year (except in a war, which they hadn't seen for a long time) was beyond Ed, but he was happy all the same.

For all of three seconds.

Because today they were going to be playing football.

And Edward didn't even know what football was.

"When you get that rubber ball you just run over there," Havoc had explained, pointing to some posts at the far end of the field.

"What ball!"

"_That_ one," he said, turning the boy's head so that his eyes pointed directly at the referee, Riza, who was holding the thing between her arm and body.

"That's not rubber, it's a freaking inflated _spleen_!" Ed growled.

"Glad to know we agree on something," Mustang said, sidling up as best he could on crutches. "But really, an inflated spleen, Hawkeye's not _that_ bad."

The fake cast Roy wore to avoid the game was replaced by a real one, courtesy of Edward and an attempt at dry humor.

_- Reaction 01 End - _

**A/N: **Well, just so you know, I have as much of a clue on how to play football as Havoc has in picking up girls.

:cough:

All joking aside, I hope you enjoy this segment. It wasn't particularly funny and the first drabble is the best of the three . . . but I suppose that's okay. n.n I hope to update NSIS very, very soon, preferably this month. Till then, much love to those who read andreviewed.

And check out kurama-sweethart, hitsuji no edo and Zalia Chimera while you're on. They have much more talent and wry humor in their nail than I have if I cloned myself.


End file.
